


伪神犯罪

by Anonymous



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 上帝也会勃起吗？双性！教堂学徒！Dec
Relationships: Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	伪神犯罪

上帝也会勃起吗？  
Dec反手握住一根熟悉的阴茎，隔着长夹克。他和着福音的节奏不轻不重地揉捏着。上帝是神，但耶稣是人，耶稣会勃起吗？他挤在人群里，漫无边际地想。  
合唱团的歌声上升，升至穹顶，他随着歌声抬起来，远远地望着耶稣低垂的面容。  
那根熟悉的、坚硬的阴茎脱离开他的手掌，隔着布料挤进他双腿之间，连试探也没有，就那样熟练地把自己给挤进来，严丝合缝地贴在那捧软肉里。随着《奇异恩典》柔和圣洁的音调，和着节奏摇摆打圈，一次又一次地蹭着他的逼。  
Dec站直了，夹紧双腿，他已经感觉到潮水慢慢涌了出来，但是他努力做出不为所动的样子。  
“还装？”Ant贴在他耳边轻声说，带着一股恶狠狠的笑意。  
Dec没说话。于是Ant的手指跟了过来，从前面抵着厚厚的长袍压进来，他对Dec的身体太熟悉了，手指尖一下就点在阴蒂上。Dec马上被吓到了，他更紧地夹紧双腿，却好像主动把那根阴茎夹在双腿之间。  
他想伸手去拦，Ant却抢先动起了手指，厚重的长袍底下，带着褶皱，他发狠地往下一按，用力左右碾着那粒小东西，同时阴茎用力往上一顶，好像要冲破衣服直接操进Dec的洞里。  
Dec毫无防备，整个人瞬间拔紧了，接着腰身就软了下来。Ant连忙把手撤出来，改为揽住他的身体。  
“Dec?”他不安地小声喊，轻轻晃了晃对方的腰臀，同时又略带愧疚地把阴茎从Dec双腿间撤了出来。  
但那只圆润饱满的屁股却忽然往后送了送，重新把那根热气腾腾的阴茎喂回了双腿之间。漂亮的、未来的小神父在福音中回过头，似笑非笑地瞪了他一眼。  
“操。”Ant轻声骂了出来，他用力扣住Dec的屁股，头脑里好像发了昏，用力一遍一遍蹭着撞着。Dec起先还在咬牙忍耐，可是Ant抓着他，把他越顶越高，他几乎是垫着脚尖骑在Ant的阴茎上。体重都用力压在肉唇上，好像真的在被隔着衣服操一样。  
他慌了神，下意识地伸手去抓Ant的手。指甲在Ant手臂上划出几道白白的痕迹。  
“Ant，Ant……”他小声求饶。  
大阴茎隔着学徒袍操着他的逼口，Ant没说话，反而伸手把他闭得紧紧的腿分开一点，Dec用力抓住Ant的手臂，指甲尖刺进肌肉里。他没站稳，下意识往后一跌，阴茎却刚好迎了上来，欢欣鼓舞地冲进略略张开的肉唇里，隔着衣服，湿润的肉唇不由自主地舔着Ant的龟头。  
Dec呜咽了一声，想起身挣开，Ant却反而把他压得用力了。Dec抿了抿嘴唇，委屈极了。  
“是谁先发骚的？”Ant保持着和众人一样的视线，用气声在Dec耳朵边讲。  
Dec理亏，闭上了嘴。但那根大东西就这么卡着实在不好受，酸而麻，空荡荡地流着水。他忍不住扭了扭腰。  
福音开始去往最后一个高音，他的肉唇忽然被弹了一下，接着腰上一空，Ant放开了他，Dec差点没站稳。  
聚集的人群慢慢蠕动了起来，礼拜要散场了。Dec悄悄地把夹进臀缝之间的长袍扯出来整理好。他的洞空虚地蠕动着，一张一合，却只能吮吸湿答答的内裤。他犹豫了一下，往后看了看。Ant站在他背后两步，挑衅地冲他一笑。  
Dec又整理了一下长袍，确认完美无缺后，他这才转身，急匆匆地往教堂后面走。  
“跟我来。”他跟Ant擦肩而过。

Dec看了看四周，深呼吸了一下，接着走进祷告室的一侧。他还是学徒，本来是没有资格进来的。他快速闪进去，脊背靠到木板上时才呼出一口气。  
双腿间春潮泛滥，他强忍住，用力夹紧双腿，却忍不住透过小格子，朝外张望。  
Ant拉开门闪了进来。  
祷告室极小，本来就不是为了容纳两个人的，Ant几乎占据了Dec剩下的所有空间，把他包围。  
Dec迫不及待地朝他贴了上去。Ant却忽然伸手，按住他的胸口。  
“怎么了？”Dec张大眼睛，天真无邪地望着他的爱人。  
Ant咧嘴一笑，眼里闪动着恶劣的玩笑，“把袍子自己掀开。”  
Dec一愣，微怒带嗔地瞪了他一眼，手上却很乖地抓住长袍，袍子太厚，他一只手抓不够，于是用上了两只手。他用两只手抓着袍子，慢慢举到胸口。Ant飞快地一伸手，把他的外裤给扯了下来。只剩下湿答答的内裤搅在阴唇上，Dec今天穿了一件三角裤，几乎像是女式的，内裤被Ant刚刚肆无忌惮的撞击给撞晕了，七荤八素地贴在那条湿漉漉的缝里。  
“姐姐好湿啊，这么多水。”Ant伸出手指，温柔地把内裤挑起来，勒紧了，勒进Dec的缝里，来回拉扯。  
“你叫我什么啊。”Dec一下就涨红了脸，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，人也没骨头般靠着墙往下滑。他越往下滑，内裤就勒得更紧。他被Ant玩得太敏感了，一碰就抖。  
“我错了。”Ant严肃地说，他的手指顺着逼口探进去，毫不客气地在肉洞里打了一个转，“是妹妹，是小妹妹。”他的手指肆无忌惮地伸直了，“妹妹，我今天没戴套，我就蹭一蹭，不进去，行吗？”  
Dec在他怀里羞耻得缩成一团，但Ant的手指又太舒服了，他忍不住伸长脊背，一下一下和着去够。  
“妹妹，你帮我揉揉。”Ant把那根东西从裤带里解出来，耀武扬威地抵着Dec雪白柔腻的大腿。他说着又往Dec的逼里塞进了一根手指，现在他已经已经含住两根手指了，吃的紧紧的，吃得香香的，但是Ant知道他还没吃饱。  
Dec伸手握住那根大阴茎，他下意识地就想把它往小洞里送。Ant却突然制止了他，“哎，不行，你不是要当神父吗？当神父怎么可以干这种事呢？”他忽然把手指从Dec的阴道里抽了出来，潮水湿淋淋的，顺着他的手腕流下去。  
“呜……”Dec哭了一声，眼泪追着，他的腰哆嗦着，空得想哭，他下面的嘴也和他一起哭，无声无息地淌着水，水又多又热。  
“好可惜啊。”Ant还在装模作样，伸手摸他的阴唇。  
“谁说我要当神父的？”Dec瞪着眼睛，眼睛红彤彤的。  
“那妹妹要当什么？” Ant不为所动，他已经对这个可怜兮兮的表情很熟悉了。   
Dec眨了一下眼睛，泪眼朦胧的，狭小的祷告室不允许他跪下来，于是他只好委委屈屈地伸出手，捧住Ant的阴茎，高高张开腿把那根棍子往身下送，他一边送，一边轻轻地哭，“妹妹，妹妹什么也不当，妹妹要吃鸡巴，要吃大鸡巴。”他服了软，几乎是口不择言。  
Ant红了眼睛，发狠似的操进妹妹的身体里。他果然没有戴套，粗大的青筋直接磨着妹妹的肉壁。妹妹被操得一跳一跳的，站都站不稳，却还记得不能出声，把自己埋进Ant的夹克里，呜呜咽咽地哭。没得被操要哭，有得被操也要哭，妹妹是水做的，怎么样都要哭。  
大多数时候Ant不算是个温柔的恋人，当然他自己觉得这都只能怪Dec咎由自取。他抬着Dec的一条腿让他盘在自己身上，而他抱牢了Dec瘦而韧的腰，一下一下用力打着桩。他忽然想起那个著名的梗，“像个獾一样”。Dec被这一阵给插昏了，不知道吹了几次，水顺着他的大腿淌下去，真的像小溪一样。  
Ant现在不急了，起了几分逗弄的心思。平常都是Dec逗他多，可是每次只要把他放到阴茎上狠操那么几十下，他就会乖乖地哭着，什么也不会了，有时候Ant被他逗引狠了，操的时候力道忘了收，连忙想退出来看看，可每次Dec都会一边哭一边地把逼往上凑，Ant不动，他还会一口一口地主动用逼去吃。  
“妹妹，不能再吃了，再吃要怀孕的。”Ant悄声告诉Dec，舌头舔过他的耳朵。他是故意的，他刻意把阴茎从Dec身体里拔出来，只剩下一截硬硬的龟头戳在里面。  
Dec好像听不懂一样，抽泣着，他只剩一只腿站着，发现Ant不动，于是颤颤巍巍地弯下腿用逼去够。  
“还是想吃啊？”Ant心满意足地笑了，“那你自己来够。”  
Dec把眼泪全部蹭在Ant的衬衫上，咬着牙，一下一下地弯曲膝盖，又绷直伸长，他的速度很慢，肉唇几乎是亲吻一样把阴茎从上吻到下。反复几次，他的腿就开始抖了。  
“你还是不是人啊？”Dec哭着骂。  
“不是，我是恶鬼。”Ant弯下腰，把他另一条腿也跨在臂弯上，这下Dec就完全依靠Ant来支撑了。Ant很好心，用那一根那么粗的阴茎来撑住他，牢牢稳稳地。  
他结结实实地操进Dec的阴道里，给了贪吃的妹妹好几次压着尖叫的高潮。他要射精的那一刻特意重重顶进去，抵在Dec最里面射出来。Dec的逼含得他好紧，他几乎舍不得抽出来，于是就这样抱着他，靠在祷告室的墙壁上站着。  
Dec抖了好一会儿才平静下来。他稍微调整了一下姿势，环住Ant的脖子，抹了一把眼泪，说：“我以后才不会当神父呢？”  
“哦，为什么？”Ant随口一问。  
Dec抬起头，瞥了Ant一眼，他的神情里又是那种天真的淫荡，他下面收紧夹了夹，“我舍不得。”


End file.
